Our Story
by ProcrastinationPanda
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's life is perfect. A model named Kay is in love with him . All of the teachers respect him as an equal. His grades are unreachable. His life is seemingly perfect. Then why is it that he can't seem to get one person out of his mind? The jock Alfred F. Jones. This is their story.


In a white and navy blue classroom a third year boy continues to take perfect notes in his perfect handwriting. He continues to write even after the bell rings and everyone grabs their bags and leaves in a hurry. They act that if they had stayed in the classroom a second longer they would catch on fire, Arthur Kirkland thought to himself as he started to pack his satchel. Yawning, he stands up and shakes the teacher's hand while thinking her for the lesson. Soon after leaving the classroom he enters the bathroom and washes the horrid perfume off. Upon exiting a beautiful girl waits for him. She seems to have just walked off the runway. It is of no doubt that she is easily coveted by most men on campus, except Arthur.

"Wow! Your AP class went later than normal, do you want to hang out at our usual cafe?" she asked as she grabbed onto his arm. Arthur mumbled about not wanting Kay to touch him.

Suddenly Alfred F. Jones walked towards them with his friends. He bumped into Kay, receiving a very large glare on an otherwise beautiful face.

"Woah! Sorry my bad!" said Alfred as he and his friends waved good bye. Alfred turned to see Arthur staring at him. Alfred tilted his head a little, then his friend Gilbert slapped him on his stomach. Turning and glaring at Gilbert, Alfred chased after the albino down the hall way.

"I swear the school should just expel them already," said Kay as she grabbed Arthur's arm again and looked up to see that he was still following the boys with his eyes. One in particular.

"Arthur?" she asked. Realizing that her presence meant nothing to him, she pecked him on the check making him blush.

"Oh Kay, why did you do that?" he said as he rubbed off the lip stick with a tissue. He then threw it away only to see another boy picking up the tissue and rubbing it on his lips.

"Freaks." Arthur was slightly disturbed to see that the boy had then taken the tissue and put in his pocket.

"That is what I was saying! Alfred is a freak!" Kay pouted even more.

"You know him?" One of the monstrous eye brows was raised.

"Yes. He is our school's main jock. He is on like five varsity teams and the leader of like three. Too bad he'll have to leave soon," said Kay as she smiled at Arthur, who seemed to have a slight hint of worry on his face.

"What do you mean?" Arthur pushed Kay off and grabbed her shoulders, forcing full eye contact. Kay looked away.

"The principal loves him, so he let him off with academic probation. If he fails another course they are going to expel him. My dad told me so." The principal was best friends with Kay's father long ago before he was rich and famous. The donation from Kay's father last year was enough to give everyone an Apple laptop in the school. He was a CEO of some corporation that had to do with importing from China. Her mom was a just a stay at home mom, who liked to appear in music videos from time to time. So it was no doubt that they controlled the school.

"I'll be right back, I think Alfred accidentally dropped something or something," said Arthur as he speed down the hallway trying to find the jock. Arthur kept wondering what he was going to say when he saw Alfred. Soon he came up with the idea of having him tutor Alfred. With this half baked idea he continued to run in search of the boy.

"Hey Alfie, ummm would you like to go to the school dance with me, maybe?" asked a very shy Canadian boy.

"Whaaaaaa? Do I know you or something?" asked Alfred as he rubbed the boy's head. When Alfred accidentally touched the single hair that stood up, the boy blushed deeply.

"I'm ah, Mathew Williams... I'm in your history class. I also help out in the infirmary sometime-", Mathew blushed even more and looked at Alfred who started to blush himself.

"Oh yea you're that kid that helps me study. Because of you I got a B+ on my last test! Sure! Tell me when and where!" Alfred stopped rubbing the hair and rested his hand.

"Ooh! Check it out Alfred, this little bird has a little crush on you!" said Gilbert as he poked Mathew's cheeks.

"Dude no wa-," started Alfred.

"Alfred F. Jones! I want to have a word with you!" yelled Arthur. Alfred jumped and started sprinting away from the strange British guy who was chasing him. The duo ran up and down stairs, through classrooms, and hallways.

"Can you bloody stop running, huff, for a few seconds!" screamed Arthur before stopping. Suddenly a thought came into his mind. He continued to run until they climbed another flight of stairs. Tripping himself he fell.

"Alfred! Stop! I can't get up!" commanded Arthur. A little guy, nicknamed Sealand, tried helping him up.

"Get away from me! Just go!" said Arthur as he pushed the little guy away. Soon Alfred came back.

"You okay man? Here I'll help you get to the infirmary, can you hold my hand?" Alfred outreached his hand. Arthur grasped it and pulled himself up, only to have Alfred sweep him off his feet.

"What are you doing you bloody Yankee?" said Arthur waving his hands.

"Trying to help you out! A hero never leaves anyone one behind!" said Alfred as he pointed to his chest, thus making Arthur wiggle.

The two of them continued to argue until they got to the infirmary. The person in charge was, as always, not there.

"Hey where is that guy? Damn, he can wrap the best. I'll have to give it a try then," said Alfred as he started getting the tape. Panic ran up and down Arthur. The very fact that a person, who was on academic probation and had no previous training, was going to wrap some part of his body scarred him. An image of a mummy flashed in his mind.

"So where are you hurt?"

"Ummmm, you know what ol'chap? I'm feeling a little bit better, I probably just pulled a muscle slightly."

"Hahahaha! Who pulls a muscle and trips on the stairs?! Hahaha!"

"It is a perfectly plausible excuse to give someone!"

"Anyways you're kinda bleeding, so I'll just get you a band aid. Is Dora good enough for you? Or do you want Mickey?" Alfred started picking up band aid boxes at random and tossing them towards Arthur. On hit the bloody area, causing Arthur to cringe.

"Watch where you are tossing them! You wanker!" said Arthur as he clutched his more bleeding knee.

"Oops, I'll get some ice too!" Alfred quickly undid the Dora band aid and put it on. He then got up and got an ice bag.

"Thank you."

"Wow! The near god like Arthur Kirkland cusses? I must be dreaming!" said Alfred as he let out a loud laugh.

"I can curse! I just choose not to! It is a filthy way of speaking that just butchers the English language!" said Arthur as he got a pillow and hit Alfred on the head with it. Some feathers came out. Alfred continued to laugh; soon he picked up a feather.

"Here you go!" He said as he put the feather in Arthur's hair. Arthur blushed as his big hand touched his head.

"Oh shit! I'm late to practice! See you tomorrow Artie!" said Alfred as he started to gather his things after looking at his watch.

"Wait! I heard that you need tutoring, so if you would like I could help tutor you-," said Arthur as Alfred started to walk out the door.

"Sure dude! Just find me again! I'll give you my number later! See yah!" With that the door was slammed shut.

Arthur sighed as he fell back on the bed. Suddenly the curtain next to Arthur was pulled.

"Oh! Sorry for being so loud. Have I seen you before somewhere?" said Arthur as he straightened himself up. Mathew Williams walked towards him.

"It doesn't really matter if you know who I am or not," said Mathew in a tone just above a whisper, as he plucked the feather out of Arthur's hair.

"Oh, okay then. If you don't mind, could I please have that feather back?" asked Arthur as he held out his hand. The Canadian smiled and walked over towards Arthur. He dropped down on his knees. Then he grabbed Arthur's ankles and held them tightly together with one hand, while the other twirled the feather. In a quick motion he jabbed the tip of the feather into the area with the band aid, causing Arthur cry out.

"Actually I do mind, I happen to like this feather." Mathew continued to twist the feather into the band aid causing the British boy much pain. A sadistic smile rolled onto Mathew's face at the sight of Arthur struggling.

"Alfie is mine; he has been ever since freshman year. So give up, eh?" Increasing the pressure on the band aid anther cry was heard.

"No...," whispered Arthur. Mathew pulled away, tucking the feather in his pocket as he walked towards the door.

"I'll give you until the end of today to give up on him. Otherwise your life is going to become quite complicated." Mathew opened the door.

"Wait! Answer me this one question! Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." The door closed, leaving Arthur all alone in the room.

-To Be Continue-

I hope you like this! To be one of the first to find out, be sure to click the Alert button! If you have any comments (which I love!) be sure to click the Review button! Thanks and I hope to see you again!


End file.
